The Mission
by L's-True-Successor23
Summary: Rose is on her journey after Dimitri, along the way she faces numerous threats, and has to deal with the big question- Can she kill Dimitri once and if she finds him?- first 4 chapters revised, hopefully its better
1. Chapter 1

The train ride was long, at least three hours. I gave a deep sigh, three hours and I would be in Russia, three hours and I would be that much closer to killing the man I loved, the man I would risk my life for. The question now is can I do it? We had talked about it before, the day in the back seat of the van before shopping. We both decided that death was our choice if we ever became strigoi. However, I don't think either of us ever thought that this would actually happen, especially not to _him_. He was a god among us, my god.

It was times like these that I hated, these long silent rides. I had experienced many in the past few weeks in Europe. Long train rides are the easiest ways to travel, but it was in these silent compartments that people were capable of thinking, and right now thinking was the last thing I wanted to do. I was on a mission that had to be completed at all costs.

The train seemed to slow down as the minutes ticked by, making this ride even longer than it actually was. The scenery outside was beautiful, but I was too on edge to really admire it clearly. Sleep is what I really needed, who knows how long it has been since I last had a good night's sleep. I needed it terribly, but with sleep come dreams, not just any dreams, but dreams of him. Dreams of that night in the cabin, all our practice sessions, the way he used to look at me and the feel of his big arms wrapped around me. But now it's different, every time I see him looking, it's with crimson eyes. I tried to shake these memories away, but they still haunted me, I doubt I will be able to get a good night's sleep until this job is done. Tired of just sitting here drowning in my thoughts, I decided to wander the train, perhaps get a bite to eat, it had been thirty-six hours since my last meal, and even then it had been interrupted by unwanted visitors.

**Flashback**

_The streets were quiet, most shops were closed by this time of night, except a few stores here or there, one store in particular that was open was a small grocery store. I really shouldn't stop to eat, but just at that moment my stomach grumbled, guess a little bite wouldn't hurt. I walked in, meeting the smile of an old German lady. She spoke something that I assume was hello, I returned her welcome with a nod and made my way to the back towards the drinks, chips, and sandwiches. While scanning the aisle quickly, I grabbed a water bottle, and a ham sandwich, at least I think that's what it was, and headed back up to the counter. The lady rang up my goods, and I quickly paid her, hurrying back out into the cool night air. _

_It really isn't smart to stay in one spot for too long. Just as I had eaten half of my sandwich, nausea struck me. I reacted quickly, grabbing my silver stake from my side and turned around only to come face to face with two strigoi. They both stared at me with hungry eyes. The first was a tall muscular male, with blonde hair; the other a petite woman with long black hair tied up in a messy bun, both, with blood red eyes. The male spoke "Well well well, what do we have here?"_

"_Looks to me like a late night snack," the female cackled lightly._

_The female took a step forward; too close for my liking. I lunged forward, clearly catching her off guard and slammed the stake into her heart. She shrieked and withered in pain only to collapse dead to the hard, cold ground._

"_YOU LITTLE BITCH!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" her male companion shrieked._

_Fast as lightning he ran towards me, a great deal faster than I was. I had already pulled out the stake and was ready to strike him as well. However, before I had the chance, he plowed into me, knocking me down and forcing the stake out of my hands. He kicked me in the stomach forcing me to scream out, the pain was horrible, but I wasn't going to fall that easily. As he went to kick me again, I beat him to the punch by throwing a kick of my own right to his groin. He staggered back in slight pain, giving me just a couple seconds, but that was enough, I snatched up my stake and plunged it into his heart. He slumped to the ground dead like the other. The nausea feeling was gone, but I looked around just to be sure. Then I noticed my food wet and soggy on the ground. Nice, so much for dinner. _

**End Flashback**

That sure hadn't been fun, but by now I was used to killing strigoi. I can't even count all the ones I have killed on this journey, although I can count the bruises and scrapes they have left on me.

As I meandered the hall I finally found a trolley filled with delicious foods, I bought some chips, two sandwiches, and a bottle of water. I returned to my compartment, ate my dinner and then drifted off into a restful sleep. The next thing I knew, I was being tapped on the shoulder with someone speaking to me in Russian. I hadn't realized I was here yet. The sleep had been good, and thankfully it had been dream free. I grabbed my bag and headed off the train, the station was practically deserted, I guess not many people like to travel at three am. Working my way to the exit, I was hit with an overwhelming feeling. My stomach was going crazy, the nausea was so excruciating that I nearly fell over, spinning around I came to stare straight into four pairs of glowing red eyes.

"Well isn't this a lovely welcoming party," and I prepared myself for a fight


	2. Chapter 2

My stake was already in my hand waiting to attack, but that was easier said than done this time. These guys were massive; all of them were at least over 6'5", their bodies traced with bulging muscles. They stood there staring at me with stupid smirks on their faces clearly unaware that I was about to kick all of their asses. Just then, they quickly circled up around me. SHIT. This was not good, of course when is being surrounded by strigoi ever good, especially these guys.

"Hey there little dhampir what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" the first hissed.

"Seems to me like you could use a little company...," God the second is a cocky bastard.

"And you're just in time, we were just about to head out for a bite to eat, care to join?" so is the third one it seems.

"How about you fuck off and leave before I take down every single one of your sorry asses," I snapped back.

"Ooohh this one's feisty," laughed the forth.

"Oh come on baby don't be like that, we just want to play, you know have a little…fun," teased the third. He stepped closer to try to grab me, but I cut him off kicking a blow to his knee, forcing him to stagger backward a fraction of a foot.

"Hey that wasn't very nice, didn't your parents teach you any manners?" he lunged forward to try his attempt at touching me, I quickly dodged it, but as I turned around I felt a fist come in contact with my shoulder. I winced at the pain, but quickly tried to block it out of my mind, there was no way I was going to let these four assholes kill me, not before I get to _him_. The second strigoi was high fiving his friends, what a cocky jerk; well, he won't be for long. While he was turned around I moved quickly and plunged the stake deep into his back, he wailed out in pain. At this moment, I'm not sure if I even reached the heart, but it didn't matter, this at least weakened him.

The others reacted quickly baring their teeth, play time was obviously over. They all lunged for me at the same time but because of the major height difference, I was able to duck down and scramble away from them. Off to the side the second strigoi was trying to recover, he would be the first to die. I quickly ran towards him, and plunged the stake deep in his heart. Good, one down, three to go. However, the other three were already at my back as I pulled out the stake. One slammed into me, knocking me at least five feet back, making the stake fly out of my hand and off in some random unknown direction. Great, no weapon. Okay think, look for makeshift weapons, something to cut their heads off, but they were already upon me, the one lifting me up by the neck, cutting off my air supply.

"Oh you will pay for killing him; you will be begging to die! Just wait until you see what we will do to you!!!!" The first screeched.

As he held my neck I tried to force a kick or punch, but the others had already restrained me. Just then, they let me drop to the ground gasping for air. Great, now I get to be tortured. Right now fighting was a last resort, the only way to get out is to run, but the exit is at least two hundred feet away. At this point, I'm pretty much screwed, if only I could create a distraction. Where is Christian when you need him, oh yeah back at the stupid academy.

After finally regaining my breath I tried to move away, but the strigoi had already grabbed me again. Okay, if I'm going to die here I'm going to go down swinging. Great, now I'm even using clichés, this day really sucks. I began kicking and punching with everything I had, using everything I had ever been taught; somehow, I have to make it out alive. I made a promise to _him_. The strigoi began to stagger back but only slightly. In their hesitation, I noticed a glimpse of sliver; hell yes, my stake! As I punched one of the strigoi in the groin, I made a run towards it. I was one foot away, yes I got this!!

Just then a colossal strength pulled me back by my shoulder, "Oh no you don't!!"

Damn! Just as I was about to grab my stake the stupid bastard pulled me back and slammed me against the wall. This not good, I could feel the warm blood flowing down my head, dark splotches began to swim over my vision. Shit! I really am going to die. I could feel the strigoi pick me up by the neck again. My air was gone and I was already nearly unconscious; this would only quicken the process.

As I was sputtering for air, that's when I heard it, the slam of an opening door. I could barely make out the images around me, all I know is that the strigoi instantly dropped me and I heard punches and kicks being thrown, followed by the screams of dying strigoi. I really don't know who or what is doing this, but right now I could really care less. Then everything went quiet, only soft footsteps could be heard growing louder as they came closer. I looked up to see two figures staring down at me.

"Hmm…well she's still alive."

"I kind of figured they would have killed her right away."

"Yes well they obviously wanted to have some…fun with her."

"Should we take her back or leave her here?"

"We definitely can't leave her here."

My voice was barely a whisper, "Who are you?" I asked.

"Right now you don't need to know that, who are you?"

"You…don't….need…..to….know……either," I mumbled into the damp ground. After that I can't remember anything, I guess I finally passed out, and in front of two random ass strangers to boot. However, they did kill three strigoi, so how bad could they be?


	3. Chapter 3

Time refused to move quickly. Somehow I had ended up in a random forest and darkness was enveloping me. Great! That's exactly what I needed! The least those guys could have done was drop me off somewhere during the day, or maybe they had and I had just been passed out for hours. Looking around observing my surroundings, I heard a rustling in the bushes near me. I turned towards the noise stake in hand; I guess those dark figures were nice enough to let me have it back. As the noise became louder a man stepped out. No, i-it can't be. The stake dropped from my hand, and I heard the thud when it fell to the hard ground. There _he_ was standing before me, Dimitri. This was not possible, how could he be here? How could they have known who I was looking for? No, this can't be.

"Roza is that you?" _h__is_ soft voice whispered.

"D-Dimitri?" My voice came out in ragged stutters.

"Yes it's me,"his face crinkled up into a smile.

My legs suddenly became numb and I fell to the ground. He rushed towards my side at a quick, but not superhuman pace.

"Roza are you alright?" Nothing showed on his face but the emotions of concern.

"Why are you here?" The words barely able to be heard coming out of my mouth.

"I've been looking for you."

"W-what?" No, why would he be looking for me?

Just then I realized his eyes were normal, not red. There was definitely no sign of red in his gorgeous eyes.

"Your eyes! Why aren't they red, you're a strigoi?" my voice held nothing but shock.

"No Roza. No, I escaped and ran away." His hand slid up slowly and gently caressed my cheek.

"But…"

Dimitri took me into his arms and surrounded me in a comforting hug. "Ssshh, it's alright everything will be alright."

At that moment he began to fade away

"NO! Come back don't leave me again!" I cried.

But it was too late, he had already disappeared. As I began to concentrate, I realized that I had been dreaming. Why on earth would he not be a strigoi? That is what he is, and that's why I'm here in Russia in the first place.

Remembering the last events that occurred, my eyes shot open, where the hell am I? As my eyes focused I grasped that I was in some sort of infirmary, a very familiar infirmary actually. OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! This was the academy; it was the same exact stupid infirmary that I had visited countless times before. I can't believe those son of a bitch dark figures took me back to the fucking academy! How in the hell did they even know what school I went to? Well they were probably guardians so they probably had access to records or something, but they didn't know my name. I let out a deep sigh. None of this made sense.

Well, at this point it doesn't matter; I'm leaving this place again. I'm eighteen; they can just try and stop me. Getting up slowly, I could feel the pain in my shoulder and see the many dark purple bruises on it, and my head had stitches in it, nice. I pulled the IV out of my arm and headed towards the exit, but just as I was reaching for the handle, it swung open and revealed two guardians.

"Well I see you're awake finally, but you should really get back to your bed."

"Who the hell are you and why did you bring me back to St. Vladimir, did Kirova send you!? Ugh I can't believe this!!" I shrieked.

"St. Vladimir? This is Kiravakoff Academy, and I'm Maria."

"What, no this place looks exactly like St. Vladimir." I was really confused now.

"Yes well certain academies have the same architectural designs. Oh and by the way, I'm Ivan"

"It's nice to meet you both, but why on earth did you bring me here?" I glared at them both.

"Well you were hurt from the strigoi pretty badly and we couldn't just leave you there," the one named Maria said.

"Speaking of which, what on earth were you thinking trying to fight them off? You don't even have your promise mark yet." Ivan sent his own glare back at me.

"Yes I know. That's because I dropped out, but you probably noticed my tattoos. I have killed strigoi before, and many more than four at one time." I really hated having to tell that story.

"Still, it was very foolish," Maria reprimanded.

I gave a soft sigh, "Okay look, thanks for helping me and all, but I have to go, so if you would give me back my stake that would be great."

"You're in no condition to leave," Maria protested.

"I've had worse and I'm eighteen so if I want to leave I can. Please give me back my stake or shall I will steal one of yours?" I threatened.

Ivan gave in, "Very well, but I wish you would at the least consider staying until your fully recovered."

"Thanks, but I have a job to do."

"And what exactly is that?" Maria pushed. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"It's personal."

And with that, I turned from them, gathered up my things from beside the bed, and headed out the door. It was creepy how much this place resembled St. Vladimir, even the students in the halls; they had the same groups: the royals, the non-royals, novices playing around. Also, just like at St. Vladimir's, when I passed they all stopped and whispered.

Stepping outside into the cold and leaving this place reminded me so much of when I first left St. Vladimir's those long weeks ago. Me leaving Lissa standing there crying, the tears just streaming down her face like a river. I tried not to think of her too much, but every so often I couldn't help but be with her through the bond and see what she was doing. Today was her graduation. As I slowly walked towards the nearest town to catch a ride, I slipped into her head.

Lissa's POV

Staring into the mirror I looked at myself, I didn't look like I used to, there were bags under my eyes from all the loss of sleep over Rose. Today should have been our day we should have gotten ready together, gotten are diploma's together, partied afterwards, but not with the oh so recent events. Looking away from my mirror I searched through my newly acquired clothes, trying to figure out what to wear, just then a knock came at my door.

One of the school guardians walked in, "Princess, I'm sorry to disturb you but Ms. Kirova would like a word with you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Lissa's POV_

"_Princess, I'm sorry to disturb you but Ms. Kirova would like a word with you." the guardian turned and left._

I gave a sigh, this is just what I needed. But then again I doubt I would be in trouble, right? This is our graduation no one can get in trouble on their graduation.

Repeatedly those thoughts zoomed through my mind as I made my way down the quiet halls. Usually they would be bustling with students all rushing to get to their next class or just standing around talking with friends. Today was different though. All the seniors were in there room getting ready, the younger classes all taking their final exams or just sleeping in.

In some ways this silence was soothing, better than the usual noise coming from every direction.

As I continued pondering about things and walking I heard my name being called and footsteps running up from behind me. Slowly stopping and turning around I seen Christian coming towards me.

"hey Lissa" He gave me a quick peck on the lips that made me blush.

"Hey"

"I was just coming to see if u needed anything for graduation but u weren't in your room."

"yeah Ms. Kirova wants to see me." You could hear the nerves in my voice.

"huh, really? you know what about?"

"no, you don't think it could be anything bad, I would hate to be in trouble, I mean what if I did something and she won't let me graduate or.."

"Lissa relax it's probably nothing."He gave me a hug to help calm my nerves, this was definitely one of the reasons I loved him.

"thanks I'm sure your right, well I better go."

"alright well I'll see you late" With that he kissed me good bye and I continued my way towards Kirova's office.

Once at the door to her office I gave a slight knock.

"come in"

"you wanted to see me." I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest.

"ah yes, princess please take a seat." She gestured to the chair in front of her desk."So I'm sure that you are wondering why I have asked you to come to my office, well there is no need to worry you are not in any sort of trouble, that I am sure is what you thought."

I gave a slight nod.

"right well straight to the point, because of the recent events meaning the horrible incident with Guardian Belikov and then of course Rose both guardian's that would have been assigned to you are gone."

"yes I know" she really didn't have to point this out to me.

"yes well, if it is not clear to you why you are here than I will simply tell you.."

"I need new guardians."

"correct."

"Rose will come back you know."

"I have no doubt that she will, but I nor you know when that will ever be, so we need to assign you knew guardians, and being as you are the last in your family, protecting you is important. So from a request of the queen she recommended one of her personal guardians, Guardian Ivankof."

"who?" I had never heard his name before.

"he is a very well known guardian and is one of the best, so I am sure you will not object to having him and also you will be having one of the novices here after graduation, because of Ms. Hathaway's disappearance you will have Eddie, who seemed to work well with you during the field experience so I am assuming there will be no complaints."

I didn't, "so what will happen to him when rose comes back?"

"that will be decided then, so for now are you ok with your new Guardians??"

"yes, thank you." I gave a quick nod.

"that is all you may go back to your dorm now."

Rose's POV

The image of Lissa began to fade away along with everything else. So I was being replaced, I mean I know it was going to happen, but I guess I hadn't really given it that much thought. In some ways it hurt, but I couldn't think like that it's what's best for her right now. Once I return after my mission then everything will be right again.

I was walking through the small town now towards the local bus station. There was a small man at the ticket office with black, now graying hair. I purchased a ticket and waited for the bus to arrive. This was to be the last bus. This bus led to his hometown, I know he is there he has to be.

The bus arrived about a half hour later, I was the only passenger so I took a seat at the back. And tried to get a little rest I was going to need all my strength soon.

About an hour later the bus jolted to a stop waking me out of my sleep. Eyes still I little fuzzy I looked around, this wasn't my stop, I guess there's other towns along the way. Closing my eye again I heard the footsteps coming onto the bus and as they did a shot of nausea hit me and my eyes shot open.

Up ahead were two strigoi sitting in the middle of the bus.

WTF! Since when did fucking strigoi take the bus!!??

**Hey guys, thanks for waiting so long for this next chapter I've been really busy with school and couldn't get this chap posted as soon as I wanted but here it is so I hope u liked it. Not the best I know but better ones will be coming when I have more time to write. Oh and thanks everyone for your awesome reviews! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

_WTF! Since when did fucking strigoi take the bus!!??_

Ok what the hell am I suppose to do now?? Two strigoi, me, and a human bus driver. Fuck!! How in the hell am I suppose to kill these two! Plus I have never killed anyway on a bus, and there's a witness. Ugh! Maybe if I'm lucky they won't do anything, they'll just finish their little ride to where ever, assuming there's another stop on the way, they will get off and walk away. Of course leaving these two bastards alive really isn't something I want to do, but what could I do under the circumstances?

And if they kept riding the bus and got off at my stop well hey I'll wait until the bus pulls away and kill them simple as that, but still there's no chance of knowing what they're going to do. What if there hungry, maybe the way they get their dinner is by attacking bus drivers. Ok that has to be the stupidest thing in the world I mean really? Why waste your time on a lonely bus driver when there's a whole town full outside?

Unless…they expect more people to be on the bus as well and in that case they would kill the bus driver and the other passengers aka me. Then probably crash the bus somewhere saying whoever, died in a car crash, but still a lot of effort just for a bite to eat.

Ugh this has got to be one of the worst situations ever! Well maybe not the worst but whatever. I suppose I could pull the cord and get off the bus, walk the rest of the way, but then I would have to walk right past them and risk being attacked. Plus I would be leaving the driver alone and helpless. Ugh!

Or on my way I could try and stake them I mean yeah I would be killing in front of the driver but we would both be alive at least.

I took a deep sigh, alright that last plan seems like the best option of survival at the moment.

I slowly pulled out my stake to be ready for the attack and looked out the window, all around was vast forest and snow. Well at least there wouldn't be any more witnesses.

Taking a couple deep breaths I reached up to pull the cord. The bus began its slow stop and I noticed the one strigoi tilt her head towards the other as if she was talking to her. Shit that couldn't be good. Ok rose just begin walking. I need to at least stake the one and it will be a lot harder to hit the heart from her back.

Slowly working my way towards the middle of the bus, the only sound heard where the engine and the clanking of my steel toed boots against the bus floor. Two rows of seats left, just before reaching the first strigoi. I pulled out my stake and thrust forward……..

All of a sudden I was hit.

Shit that didn't work, before I knew it the other strigoi had reached back and punched me forcing me to fall back in the isle and my stake to fly all the way to the back of the bus. Well shit why do I always seem to lose my god damn stake!!

Oh well I guess its hand on hand combat now. I quickly got up to face my opponents. They both were staring at me with hungry eyes.

"what the fuck you looking at?" I spat.

"well isn't this a nice surprise? Wouldn't you say so Jane?"

"oh yes, very much so Mary." Jane giggled.

"It's not every day we run across a dhampir" she licked her lips.

"oh how I love to hunt them!" she began to jump up and down like a child.

" As do I sister, but being as there is only one we must decide who gets who, I had the driver last time so I think it's your turn to have him."

"ugh no that's not fair!"

"hey what the hell is going on!!" the driver called from up ahead.

"silence" she turned around and bared her teeth. The minute he saw her eyes he sat down and was silent.

"hey bitches, you two don't need to argue about who gets to eat me cause neither of you will, because I am going to kill each of your sorry asses."

"oh sweet foolish little dhampir, many like yourself have tried before but all have failed."

"haha indeed sister, now shall we stop this bickering and get down to business I am quite hungry."

"oh me too sister,….I suppose you can have the girl I'll take the driver, he is much cuter than she anyway."

And like that it began they both decided to gang up on me first I suppose they figured it would be easier to kill me that way. They assumed wrong. As they approached I readied myself for the fight. The one named Mary jumped across the seat to be behind me, that's fantastic. Alright well I suppose I'll start with her first.

I quickly spun around catching her slightly off guard and began through punches and kicks some connecting others being blocked. I landed one hard punch to her jaw, making her hobble back a bit. Her sister came up and started to attack, but I turned and kicked in her shin with my boots forcing her to fumble as well. I landed another kick the Mary's stomach and jumped over her to find my stake underneath the last seat.

Quickly turning I staked Mary in the heart and her scream penetrated the silence of the bus. Silence? Where's Jane? Looking around I seen the bus driver standing over Jane a silver stake in hand. He had long luscious black hair, bright green eyes, stood at about 6'5", ordinarily I would have thought he was sort of hot, but not after everything that's went on in my life.

I slowly walked up to him and he watched me with appraising eyes. "who are you?"

"I'm Mathew Belikov"

"B-Belikov?"


	6. Chapter 6

"_B-Belikov?"_

Everything in my mind was spinning. Could this guy be related to….Dimitri? I mean they do have some similarities, but I mean what are the chances of ever even meeting someone related to him. My mind kept swimming in circles going over the possibilities.

"umm…yeah" he seemed a bit confused.

"are you uh…related to..." It was hard enough to even think his name but saying it, I've tried to not think or say anything about him but it seems to never work that well.

"Related to who?"

"D-Dimitri?"

His face immediately turned to a mix of sadness and anger. "yes, he was my cousin, we grew up together as kids and through part of our teens, how did you know him."

"He was my mentor at St. Vladimir's."

"hmm... trained by Dimitri himself, you must be quite the fighter then."

My face blushed slightly, something that doesn't normally happen, at least not in a long time.

He looked towards the dead bodies now laying on the bus, "well we better get rid of these bodies; care to help me with them?"

I gave a slight nod and we both took a body and dragged them into the woods to be burned. After that was done we both got back on the bus and started back towards my original destination.

"So...why are you a bus driver instead of protecting Morio?"

"well actually the family I was protecting forced me on vacation, said I was working too hard or something, but I'm not really into the whole taking time of thing so I decided to look into some local murders that had been occurring on bus routes. I had a hunch it was strigoi and I was right it just took a while to finally get to them. "

"hmm... pretty good hunch."

"yeah I guess, so what about you? You seem a little young to be out on your own fighting strigoi"

That pissed me off quite a bit, "well I'm 18, but anyway I dropped out of school right before graduation, there are some things that I have to take care of before I can become a guardian."

"care to share what that is exactly."

I paused for a moment, should I tell him that the reason I dropped out was to come and hunt down his cousin, his very close cousin at that?"

"well?"

"It's sort of complicated?"

"well this is a pretty long ride still."

I gave a deep sigh, alright I mean after this I won't see him again so it really doesn't matter if he knows the truth or not. "ok well starting from the beginning as I said Dimitri was my mentor, anyway a while back we had this conversation on what we would like if by chance we were turned into strigoi, we both had decided that if this had occurred we would want to be killed, that death was better than living a life as a murderous monster…"

"so it's true then, he was turned." His voice was so cold; I swear it felt like daggers hitting my ears.

"yes, he was, the day of the attack we killed to many of them, but there were even more…and they attacked him…"

"were you there when it happened"

"I….umm...yeah I was." I didn't know if I should go on or not, but he was silent, I suppose if he didn't want to here anymore he would say so, of course do I really want to talk more.

My mouth made the decision for me, as I began talking once more. "anyway we couldn't go back to help him, even if I wanted to they wouldn't let me, I had to leave, part of me figured no one could hurt him, he was a god as so many at St. Vlad's said"

That part let a slight laugh escape my lips. Laughter was really rare with me anymore it sort of felt good.

"haha I god eh, I suppose they would say that he was I guess in some ways. So ok from what I'm getting here is that you are trying to hunt him down correct?"

"umm...yeah it's what he wanted and I..."

"why would you leave school though? Do you really think that he would have wanted you to drop out, give up graduation, from what I figure you were probably best in your class. Is it really worth loosing that just to TRY and kill him?"

I was completely silent, this never occurred to me, but how could it, I loved him I couldn't do my job correctly unless I did this. "you really don't understand, I HAVE to do this, I wouldn't be able to do half as good a job at being a guardian unless this is done, I…"

"you loved him didn't you?"

I was completely frozen now, how could he have guessed that, was he some kind of freaky mind reader or something I mean really! "I...I…."

"is that a yes?"

I took a deep sigh, what's the point in trying to hide it, it really doesn't even matter anymore.

"yes I did, we were going to try to make our relationship work after I graduated, I would have been 18 so no one could do anything about it. "

"now it all makes sense as to why you would give up so much just for him"

"I'm not giving it up, once this is done I'm going right back to lissa to be her guardian."

"well I suppose to make your job go faster I could help you find him."

"wait what?"

"yup,"

"uh listen thanks but.."

"ok listen you are going to his and my hometown, being as it is also mine I know it a lot better than you do where everything's at etc etc, I am assuming you were going to stop there and search anyway correct?"

"well yeah, but look I need to do this on my own and I mean I appreciate this but."

"nope, you are not dropping me, now that you've found me your stuck at least until we find him, look I understand that you feel you need to do this alone and fine if we find out where he's at you can go by yourself and……….kill him, but trust me it will go a lot faster if I help and this way you can get back to your lissa a lot sooner."

Ugh, I don't think I will be able to get out of this damnit!! On the other hand he did have a point I didn't know the area he did he could help out a lot, plus he probably knew a lot more about Dimitri than I did, " alright, but if we do find him, I will be doing this alone, it's just.."

"say no more I understand completely"

The rest of the ride was quiet just a few words here or there, mostly I tried to rest a little bit, soon enough I fell into a deep sleep well sort of.

_**Everything was bright; there was a fresh salty smell that could clearly be coming from the nearby ocean. Waves were crashing hard down on the sand beach. **_

_**I stood in the middle of that beach wearing a red bikini. Damnit!**_

"_**Adrian!!! Where are you!!?"**_

_**Soft laugher approached up behind me. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soft laugher approached up behind me. **_

_**Ugh this is just what I needed right now. **_

"_**Hello there little dhampir" he chuckled slightly as he said this**_

"_**What do you want Adrian?"**_

"_**What? I can't stop by for a little chat, I mean really"**_

_**I gave a slight sigh "well as nice as this is I was planning on having a nice peaceful sleep if you don't mind"**_

"_**Well before I let that happen..." his face turned slightly serious as he continued. "how has it been going, your mission I mean"**_

"_**If you're asking if I have found him, the answers no"**_

"_**I'm sorry"**_

"_**Its fine, I'm actually on my way to his home town, and am getting some unexpected help..."**_

"_**Help?" his voice sounded slightly surprised**_

"_**Yes, on my way I ran into Dimitri's cousin." **_

"_**His cousin? Huh that's good I guess" there was something in his voice that said otherwise but I didn't know what. **_

"_**Yes well he's going to help me search for him being as he knows the area better than I do, anyways now you know so can I please get some peaceful sleep now?"**_

"_**Being with me isn't peaceful?"**_

"_**Not at the moment" and with that I started to wake up, but just before I did I heard Adrian's last couple of words**_

"_**Be careful little dhampir"**_

I awoke with someone tapping on my shoulder and whispering to me.

"Hey wake up we're here" Mathew's voice sounded so familiar I could have sworn it was Dimitri's voice not his.

I opened my eyes slowly only to be met with the bright light of morning and the suns warm rays heating my cool skin.

"Hey how long have I been out?"

"Hmm…about an hour, you were talking in your sleep you know, something about a guy named Adrian" he had raised his eyebrow as he said this.

"Oh yeah, that's a long story"

"Huh you seem to have a lot of those"

Come to think of it I actually did, most things about me tend to lead into some kind of long ass story.

I was about to say something else, but then my stomach grumbled and seemed to speak for me.

"Hungry?"

I gave a slight nod

"Good, I know the best restaurant, and after we get done eating we can go and get a room at the local hotel and figure out where to start our search."

We both exited the bus and started our walk into town.

"Hey aren't you going to have to keep driving that bus?"

"I was only a temp I guess you could say, the real driver will be here later today"

I gave another nod and kept on walking until we reached a small restaurant in the middle of the town. The minute we entered the place I was hit with a fantastic aroma of delicious foods, although looking at the menu I had absolutely no idea what anything was.

I looked up at Mathew who was actually staring at me, and even though he knew I had caught him he didn't quickly look away.

"Umm...looking at something?"

"Just the confused look on your face I think it's rather funny" he chuckled slightly

"Well I'm glad I'm funny to you" I said sarcastically.

He laughed again, "Did you want me to order for you"

"That would be nice, being as I don't speak a bit of Russian."

The waitress soon arrived and he ordered some sort of dish that I am hoping would be good.

A few minutes later the girl came back with our food, and it looked delicious. It was pizza!!

"Hey I didn't know they served pizza in Russia?"

"Well they make it so when people like yourself come in they can actually eat something if there not willing to try the local Russian foods."

"Who said I wasn't willing?"

He raised his eyebrow at me again and I just gave him a smirk back and dug into my pizza.

Once finished we headed to the hotel, it was a 4 story building that had a rustic look to it, just like most things in this town. On the inside there was animal heads mounted on the walls and a fire place heating the lobby against one wall. Ahead was the check in desk. We got a room that I paid for being as I had Adrian's money with me.

We were on the fourth floor and in our room there wear 2 queen beds (obviously), a mini fridge, a sweet very large flat screen TV, our own fireplace, and a balcony the over looked the whole town. That's where I headed first.

Outside was slightly cold, but the view was beautiful, there was a little snow coating the roofs of houses, and in the vast background there stood gigantic mountains. I gave a slight gasp as to how wonderful it all looked.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I hadn't noticed Mathew had come up beside me. "Yeah, it must have been great growing up here"

He laughed "It wasn't half bad."

I smiled and pictured a miniature Dimitri running through the streets playing. It only occurred to me at this instant that he could be running through the street again here at night, but for a different reason….to kill.

I quickly turned away from the view and all seriousness returned to me and I faced Mathew.

"Where do we start searching?"

**Hey so I finally got around to writing chapter 7, sorry if it's a little boring. Chapter 8 should be more exciting with their search beginning and all that, but sadly once again it may take awhile to get that posted, exams are coming up and I have to start studying. If you have any ideas for the story I would be glad to hear them, thanks! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Where do we start searching?"_

The look on his face turned dark and even more serious than mine. He gave a slight sigh before speaking.

"Well we have about 2 hours before sun down, so first we need to figure out all possible places a strigoi could be in this town, and to do that we need to get a map. I'm pretty sure there are some down in the lobby."

"A map? Why do we need a map I thought you knew this place?"

"I do yes, but you don't and obviously it would be best if we split up while searching so we can cover more ground, and so you don't get lost a map is a good idea"

I really hadn't thought about that much; I never usually have a map. Normally I just wander my way until I find what I'm looking for, that or just ask for directions. Thinking back now I probably could have saved some time with a map, wow how stupid can I be.

"Ok well I'll go get the map; you start thinking of where to start."

I quickly headed out the room to the lobby, there were a few tourists checking in by the desk and some couples sitting by the fireplace wrapped in each other's arms. This sight brought back memories of Dimitri. The way he used to hold me in his arms and the feel of his warm body against mine, the smell of his soft oh so familiar aftershave…ugh stop it, what are you thinking Rose, you're here to kill him, nothing else. Thoughts like that will only hurt you.

Shaking my head I began looking around for a map, there was a small stand in the corner with some brochures; that seemed like the likely place for a map to be. I began looking through the numerous brochures, all of which in Russian, and nothing that would even resemble a map. Great.

I turned and headed towards the front desk, hopefully they'll have something.

"Umm excuse me do you have a map of the town?"

"Uh. Yes I think so." She began rustling through stacks of papers, and pulled out what I think was a map.

"Yes here you go"

"Thanks" taking the map I headed back to the room. While making my way back I glanced at this map, which was entirely in Russian. What the hell.

I made it back to the room to find Mathew writing on a piece of paper. He looked up as I entered.

"Took you long enough."

"Well finding a map is apparently a lot harder than it sounds"

He gave a smirk "maybe you just suck at it."

"Whatever, which by the way it's entirely in Russian how am I suppose to read it if I get lost?"

"Ok out of curiosity, you were traveling to Russia and on your way you didn't once think to oh I don't know pick up a Russian dictionary and try to learn a little?"

I glared at him not even wanted to say anything back. "Well I was a little preoccupied with my time."

"Oh I see, well no worries, even with you lack of Russian direction I have made some very easy English directions that even your seemingly lack of intelligence can follow."

I just stared at him with my mouth open. So that's what he was writing when I walked in, stupid smart ass bastard.

He held out the paper and I snatched it out of his hand "thanks"

He gave a slight laugh. "You're very welcome"

"Yeah, ok so here's the map exactly where are you going and where am I going?"

He took the map and opened it up. Damn! This place was a lot bigger than it looked.

"Ok well first I figured we could both take a side of the town by the mountains, there are a lot of caves in them which would make a likely hiding place. If there are any here then that's the ideal place for them and they will have to come out to eat."

"Alright, so what do we do if one of us finds them?"

"we call the other on these.." he tossed me a cell phone "and then we meet up, don't kill them, if you do then you won't know where he's living and then you can't find out who he's living with."

Just the thought of letting strigoi live made something inside me tighten with anger. Mathew apparently saw this in my eyes.

"I know you aren't going to want to let them live, but it's the best way to find out if Dimitri's here."

"What if we find him?"

"If we find him them we can obviously kill him, or rather you can, if I find him I'll call you immediately and let you know where he is, but I think it would be best if he's alone."

"Wait, so your saying if we find him we have to let him live? Wait?"

I honestly don't know if I can do that, just seeing him again…I just want this over and done with as fast as possible.

"Yes, you know how tough he was as a dhampir, he's strigoi now so obviously his strength, speed, and reflexes are much stronger and faster, do you really want to face him with 5 other strigoi around you?"

I gave a small sigh. Of course I didn't, I didn't want anyone around for that matter. It's just going to be me and him.

"No, I don't"

"Alright, so my number is already in your phone, we have about an hour until sundown I have extra stakes in my bag so if you lose one you don't have to worry about it, I would get a little sleep before we leave"

I was about to object but I knew he was right. I made my way over to the bed and quickly fell into a deep sleep…or so I thought.

**I was laying in a beautiful meadow, with sweet smelling flowers, a soft stream, and of course Adrian.**

"**What is it you want this time, I mean honestly?"**

"**One would think that just once you would be happy to see me."**

"**I wouldn't hold your breath on that one."**

**He laughed a little bit.**

"**Ok Adrian seriously what is it you want this time?"**

"**Well actually it's not what I want exactly, it's Lissa"**

**I suddenly went stiff; I really don't need this right now.**

"**What does she want?"**

"**Well for one to know how you're doing, and to know when you coming back."**

**I gave a small sigh. "You can tell her that I'm fine and to stop worrying about me, and the other well….soon."**

**That seemed to catch him by surprise. "Really?"**

"**I don't know but we're searching for him in about an hour or any sign of a strigoi..."**

"**By we you mean Dimitri's cousin too?"**

"**Yeah why?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**No what is it?"**

"**Nothing just simple curiosity, and with that I'm going to take my leave."**

"**Hey wait!!"**

_Damn too late oh well. Everything then went dark as I returned to my normal dreams, it was another of Dimitri, his soft eyes shown with red again and he was circling me._

"_Roza, my Roza. You finally found me. I honestly thought you never would" he gave a soft evil laugh._

"_Sorry to get your hopes up" I had a stake in hand and was ready to finish this, ready to end this mission._

"_Oh no I'm sorry, mainly of course because you won't be able to complete your mission, and after traveling such a long way"_

"_Yeah well, we'll see about that!" _

_Our fight began he was tougher and faster than ever before but I was determined I wouldn't let him win this. We continued to fight each getting in our own good swings and blocks, until suddenly he sped up behind me, I didn't even see it coming._

_He grabbed my wrist and forced the stake to the ground and wrapped his arms around me._

"_Did you really think you could do it? Kill me!" he gave a hard laugh."You are very foolish, but I won't kill you, I still love you Roza, I always will and we will be together oh yes!!" _

_He dug his fangs into my neck and I screamed out._

Everything was dark again and I could feel hard warm hands shaking me. My eyes shot open to find Mathew staring down at me.

"Are you alright?" his voice was filled with concern.

"Uh yeah." My breathing was coming out as slight gasps, I must have actually been yelling.

"What were you dreaming about?"

I told him of my fight with Dimitri and watched his face; it was a mix of emotions that I couldn't even read.

"That won't happen." He said it so certainly, but how could he be so sure.

"You don't know that." He didn't say anything after that we just sat there, both staring at each other.

I hadn't even realized how close we were, I could feel his warm breath against my skin. He was the one that finally looked away, towards the clock at the table.

"It's time to go, get your stuff."

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get a new chap posted, exams have been insane and I'm still not even done with them yet, but I felt bad for going so long without a new chapter so here you go. I would like to post another chap this weekend but I don't know if I will get time. Anyway I would kind of like to know how long I should keep this story going, like chapter wise. I was thinking of making a sequel to this one which will involve roses return and all that but it all depends if you guys want one or not. So let me know. Thanks =D **


	9. Chapter 9

"_It's time to go, get your stuff."_

The next few minutes seemed to just fly by, every move I made just didn't seem real, I felt the cool metal stakes in my hands as I loaded them into my jacket, even the heavy machete Mathew gave me, but it just seemed like an illusion. Like perhaps this was all a dream, that I wasn't coming so close to finding him, finding Dimitri. That I would wake up soon and I would be completely lost away from even the slightest hope of finishing this mission.

My footsteps felt heavy as we headed out the door and down the stairs to the empty lobby. Everything around me just felt odd and I know it shouldn't, this is the best possible situation I could be in for this mission. He is here I know that, I feel it, but what else is it, cold feet? No I don't get cold feet; perhaps it's just the slightest fear. That dream was so real and even with Mathews comforting words, how can I be sure I can do it, actually drive the cold metal into his heart ending the life of the man I loved? What am I saying he's not the same, he's a cold blooded killer and he wanted to have this happen, it was his wish and I couldn't let him down I just couldn't.

My mind was still racing as we neared our separation point, everything just kept swimming, all the doubts that I had hidden away, it would be now that they choose to fight their way into my mind.

I tried to shake it off and focused on my surroundings. It was a cold night, soft snow flakes were beginning to fall to the already snow covered ground. Everything was silent nothing could be heard, not even an animal scurrying away.

We finally reached out destination I was to go to the north side, he the south. Our real search was beginning.

"Ok so you keep heading right, until you reach the end of this road then take a left and you will see the north side of the mountains. Head that way and start your search but keep a sharp eye, there are a lot of places strigoi could be lurking."

I took a deep breath "yeah I got it, if we don't find anything when should we meet up?"

"Sunrise would be the best time which shall be in about 7-8 hours so that should give each of us plenty of time to search for today."

"Ok well I'll see you in a few hours then." I began to walk off.

"Remember don't try to go after him if there are others"

I yelled over my shoulder "don't worry I'm not suicidal!"

And with that we each went our own ways. The street I was on was dark, every so often there would be some soft light coming from a building window or the occasional street light. I seemed to be the only one actually moving within this town. Everything else was just so still and silent it was like walking through a grave with nothing but corpses for company.

The road seemed to go on forever it took a few turns here or there passing by numerous shops and houses. Finally I came to the end and turned to my left. My body just stopped as soon as I seen the mountains. They were beautiful, their peaks snow covered piecing through the sky and there majestic high cliffs jagging out in every direction. The sky above was now clear showing off millions upon millions of stars that seems to reflect off the snow creating a luminous effect.

My breath was nearly taken away by this sight, but I couldn't stand and take in its beauty, perhaps when this whole thing is done I'll stay here for a little bit, visit Dimitri's family maybe.

I quickly put those thoughts away for later and continued down my path towards the mountains.

The closer I got the more I could see some small caves near the bottom that would be my first place to look. Although going into the cave wouldn't be the best idea, but if there are strigoi I should feel nauseous soon enough to make a run for it and call Mathew.

Reaching the first cave I took out my cell phone to check the time it was 10:45, so I have about 6 1/2 hours left. I looked in the cave and seen only darkness. That's great, wish I would have thought of a damn flash light, I slowly began to put away my phone. Oh geez I'm stupid.

I opened up my phone and shined the light into the cave, making at least a few feet ahead of me in light.

I began my slow way in examining every inch for any sign that life could be inside. There weren't any tracks outside, but with the fresh snow they could have been filled in.

Further and further I went, but there was nothing no sounds, no traces. Damn. I was beginning to turn around when a sound came from my right. I whirled around stake in hand, only to see nothing, just the walls of the cave. My guard still up I slowly put away my stake. It was probably some stupid mouse or something.

I headed out of this cave, slightly disappointed, but there were still tons of others to check.

Mathews POV

Everything was so silent. I guess I forgot that about this town. There was never much activity at night, most stayed in out of the cold. Probably a good thing I guess, they're less likely to become some strigoi's lunch.

I kept moving down the streets until I reached the base of the mountains, sometimes I forget how beautiful they can be, but right now was not the time to gawk at them.

There were some caves up ahead to the right and then some alleys across from them. If I were a strigoi that's probably where I would be.

I slowly crept up to the opening and shined the light of my flash light into the cave. There weren't any tracks, but that didn't matter. With no sign of anyone I slowly moved inside and began the search through the tunnels. There were bits and pieces of broken bottles sitting against the walls, but that was the only sign of life so far.

A soft sound came from ahead and I quickly turned off my light and slowly moved towards the corner of the turn in the tunnel.

The sound grew slightly louder as I got closer, I could swear it was breathing but I couldn't be sure. My hand already had a stake in it ready for any sort of attack.

I inched my way to the edge and peered around the corner only to be in front of a wolf. The sight of me made it back up and growl. I backed up slightly as it crouched ready for an attack. I began to walk back out of the cave. I wasn't really afraid of the wolf, but I didn't see the need in killing it or searching the rest of the tunnel. No wolf would ever be in the same tunnel as a strigoi.

Back outside I headed towards the alleys and other caves. This was going to be a long night.

Rose's POV

There were caves everywhere probably about 30 so far and I checked every one I came across, and every time I would exit empty handed. Hours passed and there was nothing no sign of any strigoi not one! Nor any word from Mathew so that must mean he hasn't found anything either.

My phone said 3:30, about a 1 ½ hours left. I gave a quick sigh and called Mathew.

"Hello"

"Hey you find anything?"

"No everything I've checked has been empty except for a couple of animals. There doesn't even seem to be traces of strigoi."

"Yeah I know what you mean it's the same here."

"Well I don't think we're going to find anything tonight I say we meet up and try again tomorrow."

"Yeah I think..." I gave a small gasp as nauseous hit me

"Rose what is it?"

"Shhhh!"

I slowly looked around the corner of the building I was by and froze.

There he was walking towards the mountains. The reflected light seemed to shine off his beautiful hair. He still wore his long duster looking coat, and his lean muscles could be seen through his shirt. He was exactly the way he always was except for his eyes. Those blood red eyes were bright even within the darkness. Those eyes showed nothing but death, a killer, who has taken who knows how many lives.

Angry suddenly erupted in me as the thoughts of him as a murderer became even more vivid. I was not going to let him live that life any longer. No way in hell.

"Mathew I've found him and he's alone I'm going after him!"

"What, no Rose wait..."

I shut the phone before he could say anything else. This was it our battle would soon begin. All I need to do is wait for him to have his back turned and sneak up on him.

My heart was pounding; I can't believe my mission will soon be finished.

**Hey everyone, sorry again for taking so long to get a new chap posted. Whenever I think I have time to write something comes up, but today was a snow day so I actually had time to get a new chapter!! **

**Ok so the next chapter shall be the last in this story, which if not later today I shall write sometime this weekend. Once finished I am going to start thinking of how to start the sequel! =D. so anyway if you have any ideas for the sequel let me know, Thanks a lot! **


	10. Chapter 10

_My heart was pounding; I can't believe my mission will soon be finished. _

I watched Dimitri for a few minutes as he slowly walked a little down the lonely street. I wasn't completely sure he was alone I mean, there could be more slightly behind somewhere or maybe just up ahead waiting, but as for right now there is no sigh of others, plus this whole area was basically deserted of Strigoi.

This decision finally made I crept slowly after him, he wasn't doing much just wondering around really, it was as if he was looking for someone, which could make me screwed if there really are others, but I cast that thought out right away.

There was no one else here just him and me.

I kept following him waiting for my ideal moment to strike, but until that moment came I remained a good 15 feet distance between us. My heart seemed to beat faster as time went on and it seemed as though at any time it would come flying out of my chest. To me it even seemed so loud that I wondered if he could hear it, that maybe he knew I was here and is just waiting for my attack to take me down, to trick me basically.

I tried to empty my mind as I walked down the street; well I hid on the sides in the shadows as he walked in the street.

It's weird; he just seems to be walking nothing else, what on earth could he be looking for?

Mathew POV.

"_What, no Rose wait..."_

She hung up right before I could protest or convince her that this was basically suicidal. How does she even know that he's alone, just by one fucking glance in his direction!! Ugh! How can she be so stupid!!

And even if he really is alone, can she even kill him!? Ugh!!

There was nothing I could do, absolutely nothing, getting over to the other the north side would take forever, plus then finding out wherever the hell they went, and I don't know what I would find if I finally got there.

Everything was spinning through my head, but finally it all just stopped and instantly I knew what I had to do, I had to save her, even if she doesn't need it I don't know that and I will not let her die!

With that I just ran, faster and faster through the deserted streets, the only thing I was conscious of was my beating heart pounding inside my chest faster and faster as I ran harder. I would make it to her, if she dies….no that will not happen!! Everything inside me was pushed to the limit my muscles were hurting, but it didn't matter the only thing that matter was her safety.

Rose POV

Ugh! Where is he freaking going!! We've been walking for a half an hour and not once have I had a freaking chance to attack god damnit!!

The sun would be up soon, so maybe he's just going back to his hiding place which I suppose following him there would be good, I could then just come back tomorrow and finish this, but I didn't want to have to wait, I honestly don't even know if I could wait.

On and on we went with no sign of any sort of decent hiding place for a strigoi.

Suddenly he just stopped.

He just stood there looking straight forward, oh shit maybe he heard me, damn!

But he wasn't turning around he wasn't doing anything but looking, I turned my gaze in that direction and seen a house right ahead with a few windows lit up and inside you could easily see a women working in the kitchen and it seemed like she was making breakfast or something.

She was relatively old, small wrinkles circled her eyes and her hair was slightly graying but, only a little her brown hair was still beautiful, it actually reminded me of someone's…

And then it hit me this was Dimitri's mother, and inside that house was the rest of this family.

I just sort for stood there for a moment not really sure what to do my mind just sort of stopped. But I knew that if there was ever a chance of finishing my mission then this was it his guard was off as he watched his mother in the kitchen probably making some of his favorite foods.

I took one long last breath and began my slow walk towards him, if I stab him in the back it will weaken him and then he will fumble giving me enough time to go to his front and finish it with the second stake, which right now I am so glad Mathew had.

Closer and closer I got, I was almost there, almost in reach, but suddenly I hit something on the ground with my foot and tripped. SHIT!!!

I tumbled to the ground landing flat on my face and gave away my cover.

Hearing my presence at once he spun around and growled but immediately stopped when he seen who it was.

I was crawling backward away from him and quickly stood up before he could get the chance to do anything to me.

And that's all I did though, me and him both, we just stood there. Why? What was he waiting for? He should be attacking me now.

Everything was silent until he finally spoke "Roza..?"

He seemed stunned.

I couldn't even say anything, all I knew right now was that I had to get somewhere else, there were too many houses here and obviously people here got up before sun rise and they would probably notice some sort of battle going on outside and I couldn't let humans see that.

Knowing then there was only one thing to do, the thing that he had made me do in all those trainings. Run.

Mathew's POV

I was out of breath by the time I got to the north side, everything in me was screaming for me to just collapse to the ground and give up but I couldn't do that actually I won't do that. I made it all the way here; I wasn't going to give up now.

My eyes glanced around to try and find where she had went, there where the caves off to the right up ahead and her tracks could be easily seen that was a start, so I started off running by all the caves until I finally reached a small building. Her tracks where behind it and from there I could make out she had followed him, creeping along the shadows of the buildings to stay out of his sight and hopefully he hadn't noticed her.

I took a long breath and started off again, following where she had went.

Rose POV

I was running as fast as I had ever had in my entire life. I knew that even with that he could easily catch up with me and kill me, but he wasn't I didn't even know if he was following me at all, but something inside me told me that he was.

While running I gave a quick glance at my cell phone and seen that it was about ½ hour till sun rise.

I glanced around as I went for a decent place until I finally came upon a small wood and ran inside and up ahead was a clearing and I ran straight into it.

I ran to the outer edge of the one side and turned to catch my breath and see if he had followed.

And just as I suspected there he was just standing there not even out of breath as I was. I slowed my breathing and tried to relax.

I was honestly waiting for him to make the first move but nothing happened we just stared at each other like before.

Finally I broke the silence "well aren't you going to try to kill me?"

"Roza, h-how did you find me here?"

That wasn't exactly the answer I was expecting "you always said you wanted to return home I figured it was the obvious place to start looking for you, a-and I assume you know why I tried to find you?"

He gave a small sign "yes of course I do, I remember that day in the van as good as you, honestly I sort of expected you to, but to give up graduating…."

"I-I have to do this you know that, I will go back once this is done but I knew I couldn't be as a guardian if you were still alive, m-murdering people."

He gave a small shudder "I tried to control it, tried not to be a monster like all the rest, but it was too hard, it's like a constant need for blood and it seems to take all my strength to fight it."

"I can understand which is why I have to k-kill you..."

"Yes I know, but before you do and trust me, I won't stop you I want to be rid of this life, being a monster it's just…." He shook his head "I just want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what, I just hope you know that."

I coughed back the tears that where beginning to form, "of course I know that, the same is for me, even though you're a strigoi now I still love you and nothing will change that."

He nodded "ok I'm ready, oh but one more thing; after this will you go to my family and tell them…"

I cut him off "yeah of course I will."

And with that I reached inside my jacket for my stake, but as I was pulling it out my arm caught the edge of the machete I had hidden and gave me a small cut. "Shit"

A sudden hungry growl escaped the man near me, and I looked up to find eyes I no longer knew, so dark red and hungry they seemed to pierce my skin.

He gave a slight laugh; damn this was not going to be good. "My Roza, my dear sweet Roza I don't think you have ever smelled so enticing in fact you smell so good that a couple bites might now be a bad idea"

SHIT!! This was not good, damn. I guess he was right; this blood craving is basically a monster that can't be controlled.

"Yeah well, sorry to disappoint you but I'm not that kind of girl."

"oh but you could be, honestly I wouldn't want to kill you, my love for still burns inside me, so much so in fact that I don't think I would be able to give you up, so killing you right now, no, rather turning you…"

"Fuck you!"

He just laughed "oh come now Roza where's that dying love you just showed me, killing me, well you would never be truly happy, but turned, we can be together forever, wouldn't that be nice?" he took a few steps forward.

I couldn't even say anything right now my mind was just swimming with thoughts…finally I was struck with a plan.

I threw the stake in my hand away deep in the woods and took off the machete and threw it away as well.

This sort of surprised him, "your right Dimitri, I wouldn't be happy unless I'm with you, I know that, and being a strigoi, I always thought it was the worst thing in life, but really my life is already the worst I can't ever live my own life, it's always about protecting someone, but being a strigoi could change all that. I wouldn't have to protect anyone, or put my life on hold for someone else's it would be about my life for once. And what I want in my life right now is you, it's always been you and always will be."

"Well, I'm not saying I'm not happy about your decision just sort of surprised."

"What's there to be surprised about, I love you, I need to be with you, and I want my own life."

He just shrugged his shoulders he began his walk towards me. "I'm not going to lie it will hurt a lot, biting is quite painful, but I think you might actually like it, and then after that a quick sip of my blood and it's done." A smile spread across his face.

I just nodded and brushed my hair away from the side of my neck.

Closer and closer he came until finally he was right in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders to bite me.

He leaned down closer so I could feel his breath on my skin. Ha. This was working exactly as planned; I knew he would think I was serious about being turned. I would let him bite me, it would hurt, but that doesn't matter. He'll be too distracted with biting me and all that that he won't even notice my second stake. Which I still had hidden; after a few seconds of the bite I will take it out and thrust it into his heart.

I felt his teeth on my skin, and finally he bit down and I moaned in both pain and the slightest bit of pleasure. He was completely distracted with my blood so slowly I reached for my stake and I held it in my hand ready, the moment I was about to strike there was a loud yell from someone near-by what the hell!

Looking over I seen Mathew running forward stake in hand. Damnit! This took Dimitri's attention and as he looked he seen the stake in my hand and anger filled his eyes.

"Why you little bitch." And with that he flung me away and I slammed against a tree and warm blood continues to come from my neck and now some place on my head as well.

A looked over to see Dimitri and Mathew circling each other, and Dimitri laughed.

"Well I must say Roza that was a mighty fine plan you had there it probably would have worked too, well maybe" he smiled "so cousin how have you been through the years, I'm not going to lie it's quite the surprise to see you two know each other."

"Well cousin we met and of course after hearing the truth of you being turned, I had to help."

"What is it with everyone trying to kill me?" he smiled even wider "oh well it doesn't matter cause the only one who shall die today are you two."

"Doubtful Dimitri." And with that it began, they circled a few times but then they attacked. Punches and kicks this way and that.

Dimitri was still faster so he blocked more and hit more but Mathew was just as good as Dimitri had been when he was still a dhampir.

Around and around they went it never seemed to end, until finally Mathew got the upper hand by giving a hard slam to his stomach with his knee that made him stumble back and with that he ran full throttle with his stake towards his heart

But Dimitri recovered and grabbed his hand forcing the stake to fall and threw him against a tree like he did me. I was still lying here watching, everything hurt and I didn't even know if I could get up.

Dimitri just laughed his sinful laugh once more and picked Mathew up by the throat.

"I must say this is quite the enjoyment. It's not every day I get a good work out." Mathew was struggling for air.

"Oh and Roza don't worry," he looked at me "your turn is next"

That did it; adrenaline just pumped through me as I pushed myself up and grabbed the stake that was beside me. I walked straight for Dimitri while his back was turned.

Mathew was just about to pass out; you could tell in his face that he was struggling to hold onto life as Dimitri slowly tightened his grasp around his throat.

Anger soared in me as I nearly reached him, and just I did I screamed out "DIMITRI!!"

He dropped Mathew and spun around, but it was too late I slammed the stake in his chest before he could do anything about it.

I watched as he fell to the ground and his eyes where different now, they still had red in them but they were more kind.

I wanted to cry seeing this sight but I wouldn't, not now, his eyes where slowly closing and he sputter out a couple words "t-thank y-yo..."

One day later

I sat in our hotel room thinking about the recent events.

Mathew and I had burned his body right after he died. I cried then, holding it in any longer just wasn't possible. The tears just came and came and Mathew held me while I wept for what seemed like hours. But eventually I stopped, I don't know if it's because I just couldn't cry any longer or I just didn't need to cry. Dimitri's life wasn't even a life, he was controlled by a monster craving for blood, but his soul is at rest I guess you could say, he may have been a monster, but I know he didn't die one; there was too much kindness in his eyes as they slowly shut.

Taking a deep sigh I pulled out my phone and called a number.

It rang a few times until finally someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm coming home next week."

Lissa's voice stuttered a bit, "R-Rose?"

"Yeah"

**Hey everyone, so here it is the end to my story. I am sorry for not getting it up last week, my computer decided to stop working and wouldn't load any pages, blah blah blah, but I finally got time and my computer is working great!!**

**So I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, the sequel to it will be started sometime soon, maybe next weekend I'm not really sure at this point, but it will be called The Return so keep an eye out for it. **

**Anyway I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story you guys are awesome and anyone who gave any ideas! Thanks again!! =D**


End file.
